1. Field
At least one of disclosed embodiments relates to an electronic circuit module and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to an electronic circuit module having a circuit inspecting function and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are manufactured by forming a copper film on the surface of a panel formed of an insulator, such as resin, and performing operations, such as pattern printing and etching, which are based on a circuit design, on the copper film to form a wiring figure. Such PCBs are being used as electric and electronic components of home appliances, industrial apparatuses, aerospace apparatuses, etc. In particular, PCBs being used in high-performance electric or electronic products (for example, portable phones) need to be manufactured more accurately. In addition, circuit components such as high-density and highly-integrated VLSI circuits need to be more accurately manufactured as well. Here, VLSI stands for very large scale integration.